<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 9 by Orangebubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919724">Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble'>Orangebubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oranges Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Gavin is the Dom, I tag as I go, Implied Rimming, Kinktober, M/M, Nines is the sub, RK900 is called Nines, but its hard with what Gavin gave him, he just wants to be a good boy, hot dogging, no beta we die like man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 9!</p>
<p>This is what will happen on Day :</p>
<p>a.) Hot Dogging - G9</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oranges Kinktober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange's Kinktober 2020 -  Entry 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a lot of fun to write, something a little unusual, but I liked it. Scratch that I always love when I can write Nines as a sub XD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Nines is only allowed to come between Gavins cheeks, fucking himself between them. That what his Dom said and that what he we will do to be a good boy. No matter how frustrating it seems to be.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Coming home to seeing Gavin only clad into emerald lingerie, a full set, with pretty lace and cute bows, should have meant a very enjoyable evening. But with how far it had gone till now, Nines was more frustrated than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was pleasurable no doubt, what Gavin had planned for them, but oh so frustrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend and dominant hand allowed him to eat him out, an activity he had eagerly performed when offered. He loved to taste his human and make him gasp. Afterward, Gavin had let him feast over his beautiful form, presenting himself in all his glory. He had been only allowed to watch, not to touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, with him being finally allowed to touch a little more. Hands on his human hips, on firm flesh holding onto him, his face in Gavin’s shoulder hiding his groans against the olive skin. He was still not feeling any closer to release. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hard cock was pushed between Gavin’s pert cheeks, wet from his own saliva, the lace thong that had framed his behind at the beginning of the evening, already off the skin, and laying on the floor. Gavin only allowed him to rut between his cheeks, to search completion there and not to enter his sweet red hole, that he had prepared so lovely with his tongue in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Color.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Automatically he answered, “Green.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin didn’t give him any more, so he kept holding himself against him, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you then not moving? Didn’t I give you clear instructions?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered quietly against Gavin’s skin. He was nudged with an elbow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he should answer that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let me repeat myself: Why are you not moving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines bit his lip.  “May I speak freely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>It’s not enough. I-I anticipated other, more pleasurable activities” He tried to stay polite in his frustration, Gavin didn't tolerate him being sniffy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmpf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could mean everything and he didn’t like that at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go and move a little backward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately he followed the commands, even if he missed the skin contact. Gavin laid down on the plush bedding, stomach first, still in stockings, garter belt, and bralette. Nines watched closely but silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Folding his arms under his chin, to have his head from pressing into the pillows, Gavin formed his next instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will get your cock back where it was because it will be the only place for you to come tonight. You will follow the instructions I already gave to you, but you failed to follow. If you don’t agree with this, you are free to touch yourself outside this room, but be assured that you won't be touching me for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The possibility of not being allowed to touch Gavin for a whole week was a painful thought. He knew if he wanted he could safeword out of this. But he wanted to follow Gavin’s instructions, he wanted to fulfill the mission given to him, he wanted to be good for his dom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed dryly, “Yes, Sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited a second before he moved, positioning himself over Gavin’s buttocks, kneeling, before inserting his still hard cock between the wet cheeks and started his best to rut between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a slick slide, his saliva, and own pre-cum giving him the needed lubrication. It was hot, his lover's skin warm and smooth. But it was still not enough. He tried to find his pleasure like he was ordered to, concentrating on the friction and wet sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, somehow, even with the back to him, Gavin knew. His face turned to him, an unreadable look in his eyes, but Nines knew instantly that he hadn’t fulfilled his mission as he should have. A whine left his lips at the *Mission Failed* glared at him in big bold red letters from his HUD. He bowed his head in shame, not daring to look at the other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dom let out a sigh, that made Nines lower his head more, and apology already on his lips. But the other was faster than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Move your hands from my hips and press my cheeks together as good as you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perplexed Nines looked up, none of his calculation had come up with this outcome. Under him, the human wiggled his ass impatiently. He shouldn’t fuck that up, when he was given no punishment, yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he moved quickly, finding his hands on the plump cheeks of his lover and pressing them together, engulfing his cock with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now move.” Gavin turned back around after the last word had left his lips, pillowing his head back on his crossed arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines just did that and a surprised but good sound left his lips, this was different, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>much better</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pressing his partner’s cheeks together made a hot, tight ,and wet tunnel for him to fuck into. It was no comparison to the tightness he would have enjoyed being in his dom, but it was close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It amped up the pleasure he was feeling, rubbing his cock right and pulling so delicious at his foreskin. He moaned happily and Gavin was grinning underneath him like a cat who got the cream. Not that Nines could see that, eyes closed and concentrated on the pleasure he had been missing the whole evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the command of getting himself off still in place, he started to move faster, fucking his cock harder inside the tunnel he had created, losing himself. Gavin after all had  not said anything against that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Small sounds of pleasure left his bitten lips, together with puffs of air, as he tried to keep his body from overheating. More and more error messages warned him about his approaching orgasm. He swiped them away, just concentrating what was zipping through his wires, the sounds he and their bodies made. His cock produced more and more slick, that it started to drip out from Gavins crack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One last hard thrust, his sack slapping loudly against Gavin’s skin, that was so wet, Nines came. Moaning lowly under his breath, his head laid back and breathing hard. He painted the small of his lovers back and between his cheeks with blue-tinted cum, while he made a few aboard thrust, riding out his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin kept silent under him, giving his partner a moment to enjoy the pleasure. Only when he stopped to move and weakly let go of his checks, that were sticky with the androids cum, did he raised his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines whimpered, his cock pulsating at the words. That was all he ever wanted to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dom didn’t just leave it by that. He also turned around, looked at him, in his own eyes now the haze of pleasure, smiling leisurely at him and letting his eyes move over Nines’ body. The android could feel his cock twitching, trying to get hard again, but his body was still locked in its cool down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin’s eyes moved lower and came to the mess his partner had left behind. A grin slowly spread over his lips and he looked up to the other, lust high in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be a good boy, Nines ,and go clean up your mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a second he was confused what Gavin wanted from him concretely, but then the human raised himself up on his knees, ass high in the air. He spread his legs a little to make his cheeks part, showing the android the marks he had left behind. Feeling his cock fill up again, even if his body was still in its cooldown, Nines whined desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, big guy.” Gavin wiggled his ass playfully, “Use your tongue and clean me up. That's the last you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpered at this, finally everything clicking in place. His head was fully hard, ignoring the protest of his body he moved. Mouth already open and tongue hanging out, ready for the delicious task at hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines after all just wanted to be a good boy for Gavin.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>